


Body Language

by hiddencait



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would be wrong about Darcy Lewis. Phil Coulson knew better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbancate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=urbancate).



> Yet another 12 Days of Ficmas gift - this one for Urbancate for the prompt of Coulson/Darcy "Some people like to talk, but I'm into doing"
> 
> And it turned out mostly smut related. I feel no shame.

Phil knew most people would have guessed the smart mouthed Darcy Lewis to be a talker in bed. To whisper (or pretend to whisper as subtlety was rarely her thing) all the wicked ways she wanted to take or be taken, to order mouth and hands where she wanted them to go, to shout out obscenities at the top of her lungs when she came.

That’s what most people would expect from the kind of woman who could nag otherwise intractable geniuses to do her bidding, whether that be eating most of a meal or telling her what they were working on so she could translate it into normal terms for the rest of the planet or even take a nap somewhere even if it’s curling up under a desk as long as Darcy had proof sleep had actually occurred. Or the kind of woman who was fearless in the face of the S.H.I.E.L.D. brass, who’d actually had the balls to finally come flat out and ask Fury what had happened to his eye (he actually told her, but she was sworn to secrecy and actually kept her silence on the matter even when pressed) or badger Hill until she finally came out as straight or gay (or both as long as the partner was strong and capable enough to keep up as an equal).

Yes, most people were absolutely certain that the kind of woman who’d convince Barton to join her in wandering the halls of the helicarrier singing holiday carols in June (they’d started with plain Christmas tunes but had progressed to both ‘The Dreidel Song’ and something about talking to trees that the pair handwaved away as a Yule tradition) would be up for all sorts of kinky vocalizations once sexy times had commenced (and yes, she’d tell you that was a technical term).

Most people would be wrong about Darcy Lewis.

Phil Coulson knew better.

Phil knew that Darcy was the kind of woman to savor her time in bed, every part of her focused on touch and taste and sound, with words failing her as sensation overwhelmed her. Darcy was the kind of woman who wanted to hear just what her lover planned for her, to tremble at words whispered in her ear or against her skin, to melt into obedience when told exactly what her lover wanted her to do to him. A woman like Darcy kept her own words silent and still in her throat, so much the better to listen to that lover’s voice become raw and ragged with lust tearing new tones into that voice.

No one would ever guess that Darcy was the kind of woman to challenge herself to keep quiet in bed, to still herself to silence and speak only at her lover’s request.

Of course, most people would never guess a young, vital woman like Darcy Lewis would have a thing for a stodgy agent more than twice her age who hardly anyone would take a second glance at in a crowd.

But then, most people would be wrong about Phil Coulson, too.


End file.
